El sabor de su pintalabios
by Pekabooo
Summary: [Secuela de "El Corazón Tiene Preferencia"] Shikadai y Mirai han hecho un año de novios. Ambos quieren celebrarlo de una manera especial... Pero al parecer, nada sale como lo habían planeado; sin embargo ninguno parece estar disgustado al final del día. [Rate M]


**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Hola Glowitos! Espero que hayáis tenido unos días muy buenos durante mi ausencia. Siento no haber podido actualizar antes; pero ya sabéis, entre trabajos y exámenes... ¡Pero siempre saco un ratito!_

 _Quería agradecer enormemente a las personas -tanto de FanFiction como de Facebook- que me han comentado lo mucho que les gustaría un Rate M de estos dos. ¡We, no soy una loca pervertida solitaria! Jajaja. De verdad, muchísimas gracias._

 _Quisiera comentar algunas cosas -por si las queréis leer- antes de comenzar el fic._

 **Nota de la autora:** _Bueno, me encanta el sexo adolescente; pienso que es el mejor y más bonito de escribir. Por lo que, como ya sabéis -del anterior Fic- Mirai tenía 19 años y Shikadai 16 (PARA MÍ); así que en este fic, habiendo pasado un año desde entones, Mirai tendrá 20 años y Shikadai 17. (Ah, me encanta que los Nara tengan este tipo de experiencias así de jovencitos, rawr)_

 _Quiero que sepáis que, como no digo las edades en el Fic, podéis imaginaros las que a vosotras/os os de la real gana, jajaja. No quiero imponer unas edades que desconozco, por eso mismo no las nombro._

 **Nota de la autora 2:** _Dejo a vuestra imaginación el cómo y cuándo Shikadai y Mirai les dijeron a sus padres que estaban saliendo juntos. xD_

 **Nota de la autora 3:** _Si alguno de vosotros habéis leído mi fic " A merced de los sueños" hago un nombramiento a esa línea temporal cuando, en una parte del capítulo, se habla del restaurante donde Shikamaru llevó a Temari. Es un -muy- Rate M, y si no lo habéis leído... Quizás os gustaría, jojo. -sutilnotansutilpublicidad-_

 **Nota de la autora 4:** _-diosglowcállateya- Una cosi más. El próximo Fic que tengo preparado es un ShikaTema A.U. y podéis encontrar la primicia en mi página de Facebook. :D_

 _Eh, y creo que eso es todo._

 _Basta ya Glow por favor, que eres muy pesadaaaaaaa. Jajajaja, está bien, os dejo ya._

 _Sin más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **El corazón tiene preferencia**

 **Secuela**

 _El sabor de su pintalabios_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV General.**

 **H** abía pasado un año desde que Mirai Sarutobi y Shikadai Nara comenzaron su relación; un año desde que la morena se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y decidió dejar de omitirlos.

Ambos jóvenes yacían en sus respectivas casas; era un Sábado frío pero soleado y los pájaros se escuchaban piar alegres aun con las ventanas cerradas.

El astro diurno despertó a cierto castaño de ojos rasgados quien, perezoso, emitió un sonoro bostezo, estiró sus brazos aún tumbado en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo durante varios segundos. Ladeó su cabeza hacia la derecha, donde tenía la mesita de noche, y miró el reloj tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz del día.

—Las diez...- Dijo para sí aún medio dormido.

Sin embargo, abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó de la cama de un sopetón

¡Hoy era _el_ día!

Rápido como el viento, se dirigió a la mesa donde tenía su móvil cargando, lo desbloqueó y abrió la conversación de su novia.

 _Shikadai N. 10:03 - ¡Buenos días! Espero que hayas dormido bien... princesa_

 _Mirai S. 10:03 - Buenos días Bambi_

 _Mirai S. 10:03 - He dormido de maravilla... Pero no podía tener mejor despertar_

 _Shikadai N 10:04 - Digo lo mismo, hoy es el día ¿Estás nerviosa?_

 _Mirai S. 10:04 - ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Contigo todo es perfecto siempre_

 _Mirai S. 10:04 - ¿A las 12:00 donde siempre?_

 _Shikadai N. 10:05 - Y comemos juntos, estupendo, allí estaré_

 _Mirai S. 10:05 - Perfecto, eh... Una cosa más_

 _Shikadai N. 10:06 - ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _Mirai S. 10:06 - Te quiero, mi pequeño cervatillo_

 _Shikadai N. 10:06 - Siempre me vas a llamar así, jajaja. Yo también te quiero chica problemática pero preciosa_

 _Mirai S. 10:06 - ¿Ese no es un apodo un poco largo? Jajaja_

 _Shikadai N. 10:07 - Déjame llamarte como quiera..._

 _Mirai S. 10:07 - Jajajaja, está bien. ¡Hasta ahora!_

Con una boba sonrisa, el castaño dejó su móvil cargando durante un rato más y bajó a desayunar con su familia.

Bajando las escaleras pensaba y le daba vueltas a dónde podría llevar a Mirai a comer; hoy no era un día cualquiera, por lo que el pequeño quería llevarla a un sitio especial.

Al llegar a la cocina, sus padres se estaban tomando el café y su vaso con cacao ya estaba preparado, por lo que se sentó al lado de Shikamaru y le miró con algo de vergüenza.

—¿Qué pasa hijo?- Preguntó el patriarca de la familia Nara, sabiendo leer perfectamente las expresiones de su pequeño.

Temari se sentó le dio un beso en la mejilla al Nara menor y este le sonrió de manera dulce; siempre podía contar con sus padres.

—Quiero llevar a Mirai a un sitio especial...- Comentó Shikadai, dando un pequeño sorbo a su leche.

—¡Es verdad! Hoy es el día ¿No?- Temari dio una palmada de alegría recordando que su hijo les había mencionado días atrás sobre este día en particular.

Shikamaru sonrió y miró a su hijo con dulzura; luego miró a su mujer y le tomó la mano.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando tú y yo hicimos un año de novios?- Preguntó con añoranza mientras acariciaba la suave mano de su mujer.

Ella, asintió y acercándose unos centímetros, le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—¡Sigo aquí!- Shikadai, sintiéndose ignorado por sus padres, carraspeó varias veces con el ceño fruncido tratando de llamar la atención.

Ambos adultos rieron y tornaron su atención hacia el pequeño; pero aún con sus manos entrelazadas.

—¿Conocéis algún restaurante bueno?- Preguntó Shikadai comiendo ahora una de las tostadas que habían encima de la mesa.

—Pues...- Shikamaru puso un dedo sobre su mentón y chasqueó la lengua tratando de recordar alguno.

—Hay un restaurante de sushi muy bueno al que tu padre me llevó una vez.- Comentó la rubia con una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! El que está cerca del hotel donde te solías hospedar... Qué recuerdos.- Shikamaru miró a Temari y esta sonrió mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes.

—Por favor otro beso no, esperad a que me vaya.- Rodando los ojos, el Nara menor se cruzó de brazos y sus padres, ante su desesperación, no pudieron evitar reírse.

El desayuno pasó con Shikamaru Y Temari comentándole la carta que ese restaurante ofrecía, y que sería maravilloso que fueran a aquel lugar dado que ellos fueron también de jóvenes; y después de tanto insistir lograron convencer al pequeño.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, Shikadai se excusó para ir a la ducha mientras que sus padres se quedaban lavando los platos y decidiendo qué harían hoy ya que Shikamaru tenía libre.

Por otra parte; en la residencia Sarutobi, Mirai desayunaba tranquilamente con su madre comentándole el día tan importante que era hoy y pidiéndole consejos sobre qué hacer en un acontecimiento como éste.

Kurenai como sabia mujer que era; le dio el consejo más valioso de todos.

—Disfrutad.- Comentó mientras lavaba los platos, dándoselos a su hija para que los secara.

—Pero habrá que hacer algo especial, alocado... No sé.- Mirai no estaba muy conforme con lo que su madre le decía.

Con la boca torcida en señal de desagrado, la pequeña Sarutobi seguía secando los platos; Kurenai rió.

—Da igual lo que hagáis, como si os quedáis en casa viendo alguna película...- La mujer mayor terminó de fregar, se secó las manos en una toalla y tomó a su pequeña de las mejillas. —Lo importante es la compañía.- Le besó la frente y prosiguió. —Si estás pendiente de hacer cosas solo por hacer algo diferente, no vas a disfrutar...- Paró un segundo observando como su hija se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. —Shikadai y tú siempre lo pasáis bien juntos ¿Verdad? Aprovecha y disfruta más que nunca de su compañía.- Dichas las palabras; Mirai abrazó a su madre con fuerza.

—¡Gracias! Tienes razón mamá...- La menor le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y desapareció corriendo hacia la ducha.

Kurenai sonrió con dulzura hasta que la pequeña desapareció de su vista y pensó que sería buena idea llamar a Anko para ir a dar un paseo por la aldea.

Las horas pasaron y el Sol relucía en lo alto del cielo dando a entender que ya era mediodía; la hora acordada por ciertos jóvenes que hoy tenían un día especial que celebrar.

Shikadai había llegado unos minutos antes y yacía sentado en uno de los bancos cercanos a la entrada del parque. Miraba las nubes blancas y espesas pasar y recordaba que sus padres le habían comentado que pasarían el día fuera.

Cientos de pensamientos inundaron su mente como llevar a Mirai a su casa, ver una película juntos y _quizás_...

Tragó saliva duramente y sacudió su cabeza varias veces ¿En qué estaba pensando? Respiró hondo tratando que no se notara el pequeño rubor que él sentía en sus mejillas; puesto que le ardían. No podía estar pensando en hacer ese tipo de cosas con Mirai... Aunque se preguntaba repetidamente si ella habría pensado alguna vez lo mismo.

Nervioso, observó cómo la morena que estaba siendo fruto de sus fantasías, aparecía por las puertas del parque y, olvidando absolutamente todo lo anterior, se levantó yendo hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola...- Mirai se había puesto especialmente guapa.

Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y con una camisa color rojo; a juego con sus ojos. Portaba unos botines negros con algo de tacón y una hebilla dorada al lado visible de cada uno. Su pelo corto estaba suelto con una pequeña traba en el lado izquierdo que sujetaba el flequillo. También se había puesto un pintalabios carmesí y algo de máscara en las pestañas.

Shikadai tampoco se quedaba atrás; portaba un pantalón vaquero algo más holgado, también había optado por una camisa, pero él había elegido un color verde oscuro y unos zapatos negros básicos. Su pelo yacía recogido en su peculiar y común coleta, como siempre.

 _Como a ella le gustaba._

—Estás preciosa.- El Nara se mordió el labio inferior y la miró de arriba a abajo, observando con detalle cada milímetro; era tan perfecta.

Mirai sonrió con algo de vergüenza por el cumplido pero lo ocultó dándole un gran abrazo, el cual fue correspondido en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

Al apartarse, la morena se quedó con sus brazos encima de los hombros de Shikadai, y éste posó sus manos en la cintura de ella; se miraron durante un instante y Mirai se acercó para besarle, sin embargo el Nara se apartó delicadamente.

—No quiero estropearte el pintalabios.- Dijo de forma divertida pero serio a la vez; estaba realmente guapa con ese toque rojo en sus labios.

Mirai rió y rozó la punta de su nariz con la de Shikadai; se sonrieron mutuamente y se pusieron a caminar de la mano.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron al restaurante donde Shikamaru le recomendó que llevara a Mirai; así que entraron al lugar y el camarero les agenció una mesa en el centro del local.

Ambos estaban asombrados; Shikadai porque sus padres nunca le hubieran traído a ese lugar y Mirai porque Shikadai conociera este lugar.

—Este lugar es asombroso Shikadai...- Comentó la morena observando todo el local con detenimiento.

El nombrado rió vergonzoso y se rascó la nuca.

No tardaron mucho en pedirles nota y ambos acordaron en pedir algo que no se les fuera mucho del presupuesto; así que una bandeja de nigiris de atún y salmón fue la mejor decisión.

Ambos jóvenes charlaron durante más de dos horas mientras comían y reían recordando los viejos tiempos; cuando Mirai le cantaba a Shikadai para que se durmiera, cuando Shikadai le daba siempre su helado si a Mirai se le caía el suyo, cuando ambos se besaron por primera vez...

 _Tantos recuerdos._

El tiempo pasa volando y eso bien lo sabían ellos cuando Shikadai miró el móvil y vio que eran cerca de las tres de la tarde.

—Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo ¿No?- Rió la morena limpiándose con la servilleta de tela.

—Sí... ¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora?- Preguntó el Nara pagando toda la cuenta él y entregándola al primer camarero que vio.

—¿Has pagado todo tú?- Anonadada, Mirai sacó su monedero para darle la mitad del dinero.

—Ni se te ocurra darme nada, hoy invito yo.- Dicho eso, Shikadai se levantó de la mesa ofreciéndole su mano a Mirai.

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido por no haberle dejado pagar y, al principio, se iba a negar darle la mano; pero el verde de sus ojos siempre la cautivaba así que, hipnotizada, cedió ante la mirada dulce y penetrante típica de la familia Nara.

 _Era imposible resistirse._

Salieron del local mientras seguían hablando, esta vez de lo mucho que se querían y de lo feliz que estaban juntos.

—¡Oye! ¿Te apetece ver una película?- Preguntó Mirai con una sonrisa.

Su madre le había dado la genial idea de poder ver una película juntos en este día; pero había un gran inconveniente...

—No tengo suficiente dinero para ir al cine Mirai...- Algo entristecido, el castaño torció los labios por no poder hacer lo que ella quería.

—Podemos verla en casa, tontorrón.- Mirai tomó ambas mejillas de su novio entre sus manos y las apretó con fuerza haciendo que la boca de éste se asemejara a la de un pez.

—No me gusta que me aprietes así la cara.- Shikadai se quejó mientras hablaba con dificultad.

Mirai no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

Luego paró y se miraron.

—Vamos a tu casa, Shikadai.- La morena habló despacio, no quería parecer atrevida.

Y aunque no tenía motivo para sentirse nerviosa al pronunciar esas palabras, puesto que las había dicho miles de veces; no podía evitar notar un extraño calor recorrer su cuerpo.

—Vale...- Obediente, el castaño puso rumbo hacia donde ella le pseudo-ordenó.

De pronto el ambiente entre ambos cambió de golpe.

Entraron en casa de los Nara, la cual estaba vacía y se dispusieron a organizar todo para ver una película. Mirai preparó el ordenador portátil y buscó alguna página de Internet que no tuviera muchos anuncios mientras que Shikadai preparaba algunas bebidas en la cocina.

La morena estaba nerviosa y no sabía porqué; no era la primera vez que se quedaba sola en casa de Shikadai, incluso se había quedado a dormir con él... Pero el ambiente de hoy era diferente y ella también se notaba diferente; como si _algo_ fuera a pasar.

Pensamientos que hacían enrojecer sus mejillas pasaban por su mente como estrellas fugaces mientras se sentaba en la cama; trató de respirar tranquila y agarró uno de los cojines que Shikadai tenía encima de la cama para intentar calmarse apretándolo fuerte contra su pecho.

—¿Mirai?- El castaño entró con una bandeja en las manos, en ella reposaban dos vasos de zumo de naranja y la botella de plástico. —¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó preocupado dejando la bandeja encima del escritorio y acercándose a ella; sentándose a su lado.

—No, tranquilo... Estoy bien.- Comentó más nerviosa aún.

Se sentía extraña, tenía unas ganas tremendas de besar a Shikadai pero sin motivo aparente se restringía a ella misma. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Adoraba besar a Shikadai, sus labios eran dulces y delicados; los besos eran suaves y lentos... ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Estaba empezando a desesperarse.

Shikadai, no cesando en su empeño por conocer lo que le pasaba a su novia, carraspeó con una expresión de impaciencia.

—¿Piensas que nuestro aniversario podría haber sido mejor?- Ahora, el pequeño Nara denotó tristeza y preocupación en su mirar.

Shikadai le daba vueltas al porqué su novia de repente estaba tan extraña así que lo achacó a que, quizás, ella pretendía ir a sitios diferentes o hacer cosas más divertidas en un día como este.

Pasó una mano por su rostro, frotándolo con fuerza y la miró entre sus dedos.

—¿Eres tonto?- Ahora, la expresión de la morena había cambiado radicalmente a una de verdadero enfado; lo que dejó parpadeando varias veces al Nara en señal de desconcierto. —Adoro estar a solas contigo, deja de decir tonterías.- Frunciendo el ceño, agarró a Shikadai de las solapas de su camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella de una manera algo brusca.

—¡Mhm!- Pero antes de poder decir cualquier palabra, Shikadai fue acallado por un beso rudo; que con el paso de los segundos pasó a ser más tierno.

Mirai dejó de apretar las solapas de la camisa y comenzó ahora a acariciar de forma cariñosa el cuello de su chico; mientras que este pasaba las manos por la cintura de ella, pegándola a él; a su cuerpo. Sus labios seguían moviéndose delicadamente encima de los ajenos, hasta que tuvieron que parar para respirar.

Sin embargo, en lugar de parar; Shikadai pasó sus labios hacia el cuello de Mirai y esta, algo asombrada, emitió un casi inaudible jadeo de sorpresa, pero no se apartó, es más, entrelazó sus dedos detrás del cuello de Shikadai y torció su cabeza para que tuviera un mejor ángulo. El Nara, dándose cuenta, comenzó ahora a dar besos por todo el cuello, rozando con su lengua una zona concreta y comenzando a succionar.

Mirai podía notar que, si no le paraba, pronto dejaría una marca rojiza.

 _Pero no quería que parara._

No hicieron falta muchas palabras para conocer lo que ambos estaban pidiendo en un silencio a voces; así que Mirai, poco a poco se fue tumbando en la cama mientras que el Nara continuaba besando y succionando su cuello, notando las vibraciones en este cada vez que la morena emitía algún que otro jadeo; que fueran de sorpresa o de placer le daba igual, ambos eran música para sus oídos.

—Shikadai...- Gimió la Sarutobi cuando el nombrado dejó de atender su cuello. —Tienes toda la boca...- No pudo evitar soltar una risa.

Shikadai la miró perplejo y se tocó la boca; luego se miró los dedos y entendió porqué se reía su novia.

Tenía todas las comisuras y los labios teñidos de un color carmesí; el apasionado beso anterior había hecho que tanto él como Mirai estuvieran cubiertos del color rojo de su pintalabios, por lo que rió con ella.

Al hacerse el silencio él la miró y con una sonrisa ladeada; la cual hacía que Mirai se volviera loca, comenzó a desabrochar, ante la atenta y atónita mirada de la morena, su camisa.

Mirai tragó saliva y observó cómo quedaba completamente desabrochada; por lo que se incorporó en la cama; sentándose sobre sus muslos y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Shikadai; quien estaba de rodillas en la cama frente a ella. Pasó sus suaves manos por los brazos de él deslizando la camisa por estos hasta que al final; Shikadai la tiró por ahí a un lado de la habitación.

La morena suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Es cierto que no era la primera vez que veía a Shikadai sin camiseta, pero verlo de esta manera, sabiendo lo que iban a hacer; hacía que sintiera un increíble calor en su cuerpo que, por supuesto, se concentraba en la zona baja de su abdomen; queriendo abalanzarse sobre él y devorar cada poro de su piel.

Shikadai volvió a sonreír con esa torcida sonrisa tan típica de la familia Nara; -desde luego no habían sonrisas más sensuales que las suyas- y acto seguido tomó las caderas de Mirai y volvió a pegarse a ella.

Esta vez, para sorpresa del Nara; ella abrió las piernas para que se acomodara entre ellas y ambos soltaron un jadeo de placer al notar cómo sus intimidades se rozaron aún por encima de la ropa.

Se miraron durante un segundo; sin moverse, nerviosos por no saber exactamente lo que hacer y en sus mejillas se dibujaron unos graciosos círculos color rosado. Mirai se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Shikadai por encima del flequillo; él sonrió de manera tierna y la abrazó fuerte, pasando sus manos por debajo de su cuerpo, atrayéndola a él; Mirai volvió a entrelazar sus dedos detrás de su nuca y un beso lleno de pasión mezclado con amor inundó sus bocas.

 _El sabor del pintalabios no estaba tan mal._

Como pidiendo permiso; Mirai introdujo su lengua de forma cautelosa en la boca ajena y enseguida fue correspondida.

El Nara movía su lengua en círculos en la boca de la morena y ella imitaba sus movimientos algo nerviosa.

 _Shikadai besaba tan, tan bien._

Tenía miedo de no poder seguir su ritmo, pero se tranquilizó cuando una de las manos pasó por su mejilla y la acariciaba con delicadeza; él hacía que se sintiera muy especial, siempre la calmaba.

Al necesitar aire para recuperar el aliento; Shikadai se separó de ella volviéndose a poner de rodillas en la cama y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Igualdad de condiciones.- Sentenció el Nara antes de proceder a desabrochar la camisa de Mirai.

Ella rió algo nerviosa y dejó que su novio hiciera con ella lo que quisiera; con ese torso escultural y esa sonrisa de bebé, la tenía hipnotizada.

Shikadai tiró la camisa junto a la suya, en un lugar de la habitación y al girarse de nuevo tuvo que dejar de respirar por un segundo; la imagen era demasiado perfecta para ser real.

Mirai yacía recostada en la cama, bajo él. Su parte de arriba era tapada únicamente por un sostén de color blanco con el dibujo de unas cerezas en la esquina superior izquierda de ambas copas. Su mirada era inocente, nerviosa; adorable. Su rostro estaba adornado con un gracioso color rosa en sus mejillas; increíble.

Shikadai tragó saliva y posó sus manos sobre la cintura de ella, subiéndolas lentamente por su torso hasta llegar a la parte donde comenzaba el sujetador; pidió permiso con la mirada y Mirai simplemente asintió con decisión y algo de vergüenza. El Nara suspiró lentamente y pasó sus manos por la espalda de Mirai, queriendo desabrochar el sujetador... Sin éxito.

—Ya lo hago yo...- La Sarutobi se incorporó mientras reía ante la avergonzada mirada del Nara.

—Problemático sujetador.- Se excusó el castaño mientras se rascaba la nuca y miraba hacia otro lado.

La morena deslizó los tirantes del sostén y lo dejó caer al suelo; por ahí junto con las demás prendas.

Shikadai tuvo que morderse la lengua e intentar respirar con tranquilidad. Notaba cómo la boca se le hacía agua.

—No sé si... N-no sé si voy a poder hacer esto.- Nervioso, el Nara no apartaba la mirada de los pechos de Mirai.

Esos pechos que habían captado toda su atención. Eran de un tamaño mediano tirando a pequeño; pero los rosados pezones coronaban erectos y hermosos en la cumbre, lo que hacía que el cerebro de Shikadai le pidiera a gritos que se lo llevara a la boca; pero su cuerpo sin embargo yacía paralizado ante tanta belleza.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusto?- Horrorizada; Mirai se tapó con las manos y se incorporó en la cama para apartarse.

Sin embargo, cuando el foco de su visión fue tapado, por fin Shikadai reaccionó.

—¡Eh!- El Nara tomó las manos de su novia y las apartó para poder seguir contemplando tan agradable belleza de la naturaleza. —Me refería a... que no sé si podré contenerme.- Dijo de forma insinuante mientras volvía a tumbar a Mirai en la cama.

Ella tragó saliva y dejó sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza para que el Nara tuviera un mejor acceso y visión de su torso desnudo; Shikadai se relamió los labios y volviendo a posicionarse entre las piernas de Mirai, besó su cuello pasando por su escote y pronto la morena notó como uno de sus pezones moría en la boca del dueño de sus jadeos.

Jadeos que de pronto se hicieron cada vez más audibles con cada mordida; con cada lamida; con cada succión. Shikadai era impresionante, hacía que Mirai rogara por más, por lo que una de sus manos buscó la de él y la posó en el pecho que no estaba siendo atendido.

—Tócame más.- Entre orden y súplica, la Sarutobi movió su mano encima de la de Shikadai sobre su seno; haciendo círculos en este, notando más placer aún.

Mirai juró que pudo sentir la sonrisa victoriosa -y quizás algo pervertida- de Shikadai sobre su piel.

No tardó mucho el Nara en juguetear con el pezón entre sus dedos mientras tenía el otro atendido por sus labios, arrancando jadeos y gemidos de placer a su perfecta _Diosa morena_.

Shikadai empezó a notar cómo su vaquero le venía pequeño de repente; su intimidad necesitaba ser liberada para que pudiera respirar. Así que dio un beso a cada pezón y se levantó de la cama para desabrocharse el pantalón, soltó un gemido de alivio y Mirai no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

Quiso volver a la cama, pero la Sarutobi no le dejó.

—Quítatelo.- Se mordió en dedo índice y rió de forma divertida.

Shikadai sonrió atónito ante la petición pero obedeció en el acto.

Cuando volvió a la cama, quiso posicionarse de nuevo entre las piernas de su morena; pero no era justo, ella también tenía que quitarse los pantalones.

—Te toca a ti.- Pidió el castaño desabrochando el vaquero de Mirai; pero ésta parecía no hacerle caso.

Y no es que no quisiera escucharle, estaba demasiado absorta en observar cómo la erección de Shikadai era bastante notoria por encima de sus bóxers color negro. Además, hacía un contraste tan exquisito; el blanco de su piel con el negro de la tela... Estaba perdiendo la cabeza; necesitaba ver lo que escondía, necesitaba tenerlo.

Así que, haciendo caso omiso a la petición del castaño, Mirai se levantó, incorporándose en la cama y tumbó a Shikadai en esta poniéndose ella encima.

—¿Mirai?- Algo sorprendido y sonrojado; Shikadai se dejó hacer.

La nombrada, volviendo en sí; se acercó a los labios de él y comenzó a besarlos de forma ruda; pero sensual. Su mano desabrochó la cremallera de su propio pantalón y levantó una pierna y luego la otra para deshacerse de él.

Por fin tenía lo que quería.

Mirai se sentó encima de la erección de Shikadai mientras ambos conservaban aún las ropa interior; el Nara soltó un audible gemido cuando la morena empezó a mover sus caderas encima de él. Se miraban con las bocas entreabiertas y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas; sin embargo sus ojos denotaban pasión y ganas de más.

 _Mucho, mucho más._

Shikadai agarró las caderas de su chica con fuerza, notando la suavidad de su piel. Ella acariciaba su pecho con las uñas, brindándole un escalofriante placer que hacía que todo el vello de Shikadai se erizara y no pudiera hacer más que gemir; observando como ella continuaba moviéndose de forma serpenteante encima de su erección.

Seguían mirándose mientras el miembro del Nara se hacía cada vez más grande con cada roce; con cada gemido que Mirai emitía y ella, notaba cómo su intimidad se mojaba más y más cada vez que la erección pasaba entre sus labios inferiores aún por encima de la ropa interior.

La morena se acercó a la boca de Shikadai para pasar su lengua por ésta, lo que le hizo poner los ojos en blanco y apretar aún más sus manos en las caderas de ella; si seguía así terminaría antes de tiempo. Mirai sonrió victoriosa al ver lo que podía provocar en su novio y, sin casi vergüenza ya, se acercó a su oído de forma sensual.

—Quiero hacerlo contigo, Shikadai.- Le susurró y lamió su lóbulo.

—Vas a volverme loco.- Sentenció el Nara antes de ser él quien, por fin, tomara las riendas.

Rodaron sobre sus cuerpos mientras se volvían a besar y al separarse, Mirai ayudó a Shikadai a deslizar su ropa interior y luego él la ayudó a ella.

Estando ambos desnudos, se tomaron unos segundos para deleitarse visualmente de las esculturas perfectas que tenían delante. Shikadai bufó desesperado por estar dentro de ella; necesitaba sentir cómo era el interior de Mirai, hacía mucho tiempo que lo anhelaba. Y ella, por su parte, estaba ansiosa por notar la erección del Nara; aunque cabía decir que le asustaba un poco que esta fuera tan... _cosiderable_.

—Deja que coja un...- Shikadai se ausentó por un segundo de la cama y fue hacia su mesita de noche.

Mirai le miró sentada en la cama apretando sus manos; nerviosa.

—Ya está.- El Nara volvió con un plástico color azul y posicionándose entre las piernas de su morena, lo abrió con la boca.

—¿Es un condón?- Preguntó algo avergonzada.

Shikadai rió y asintió con la cabeza mientras escupía el trozo que se le quedó el la boca y posicionaba el látex en su erección. La Sarutobi no podía dejar de mirar, estaba con ambas manos apretadas en su pecho y tenía las piernas en tensión. El Nara se dio cuenta y, al ponerse por fin el condón, se tumbó sobre ella con delicadeza, apoyando un codo al lado de su cabeza y acariciándola con la otra mano.

—Te adoro, jamás te haría daño.- Besó su frente y ella cerró los ojos sonriendo.

Shikadai se separó de ella y situó su erección sobre los labios inferiores de Mirai; ella gimió ante el tacto y abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Está muy caliente.- Se puso las manos sobre la boca y miró a Shikadai; él le devolvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior.

Estaba acostumbrado a una Mirai dominante; fuerte; directa; sin miedo... Y no podía negar que verla de esta manera tan tierna; tan adorable hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, deseando que llegara el momento de entrar en ella.

Ambos respiraron lentamente, tratando de calmarse y con un simple gesto de Mirai; Shikadai introdujo unos centímetros de su erección dentro de ella.

—Está dentro...- Ella se tapó los ojos con las manos y se podía apreciar cómo su rostro estaba totalmente rojo; Shikadai estaba que se moría de la ternura.

El Nara, para hacer que se sintiera mejor, apoyó ambos codos al lado de su cabeza y ella entrelazó sus manos detrás de su nuca.

—Bésame.- Pseudo-ordenó Shikadai.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos mientras notaba cómo la lengua de su novio exploraba su cavidad. Shikadai no se movió por unos segundos, pero pronto se vio sorprendido al notar cómo, sin previo aviso, las caderas de la morena comenzaron deslizarse por su erección; _autopenetrándose_.

Mirai no quería abrir los ojos, no quería dejar a Shikadai libre; no quería parar de besarlo. Tenía miedo de que todo esto fuera un sueño. Shikadai podía decir lo mismo; permanecía con los ojos entreabiertos observando cómo por fin, sus fantasías se estaban cumpliendo.

Sin embargo; la falta de aire hizo estragos en sus pulmones y tuvieron que retirarse.

Shikadai se movió lentamente, penetrando a la Sarutobi mientras acariciaba su rostro con una mano y con la otra rozaba su clítoris de manera suave. Quería que notara el menor dolor posible.

Mirai comenzó a gemir entre placer y dolor cuando notó que, al fin, _ya no era virgen_.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y luego los cerró con fuerza apretando las sábanas. Shikadai se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Estás bien?- Algo asustado por no saber cómo reaccionar; el Nara se volvió a acercar a su chica y comenzó a regalar dulces besos por todo su rostro.

La Sarutobi miró a Shikadai y le dio un tímido beso en la nariz; él sonrió y supo que por fin el dolor había pasado.

—Voy a intentar moverme.- En un gemido, Shikadai habló mientras se separaba de ella y agarraba sus caderas.

Una suave embestida hizo que ambos pusieran los ojos en blanco. Mirai se mordió el labio inferior y Shikadai la miraba con los dientes apretados.

Ahora, otra embestida algo más brusca provocó un sonoro gemido en Mirai que murió en un mojado y caliente beso.

 _Era imposible parar._

Shikadai notaba aún por encima del preservativo lo mojada que estaba y ella podía sentir cómo la erección se hacía incluso más grande a cada embestida.

Los gemidos morían en las bocas de ambos, se miraban a los ojos de una manera que nunca antes se habían mirado. Ambos cuerpos iban a un mismo compás, Shikadai se deslizaba con facilidad entre las paredes de la Sarutobi gracias a lo - _muy_ \- mojada que estaba.

El Nara se separó de ella, posó una de sus manos en uno de los rosados pezones apretándolo entre sus dedos, jugando con él; y su boca se desplazó hacia su cuello, escuchando de cerca los gemidos de Mirai pronunciar su nombre, rogando por más.

—Tan estrecho...- Gemía el Nara besando cada centímetro de su cuello. —Tan perfecto.- Sus embestidas eran cada vez más intensas; haciendo que Mirai enredara sus manos entre los cabellos castaños de él.

Shikadai subió sus labios hasta su oído y dio una pequeña lamida en el lóbulo, haciendo a Mirai estremecer.

—Déjame hacerte sentir bien.- Gimió mientras continuaba embistiéndola. —Estás muy mojada, quiero que esto sea perfecto para ti.- Mirai agarró aún con más fuerza sus cabellos y, prácticamente, obligó al Nara a besarla, entrelazando sus lenguas; jugando con la saliva de la boca ajena.

—Me haces sentir increíble, Shikadai.- Entre besos y gemidos; Mirai trató de hablar.

El Nara sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior y se separó de ella unos centímetros. Volvió a jugar con uno de sus pezones mientras la otra mano se deslizó hacia su intimidad, rozando el clítoris.

Mirai sentía que no podía aguantar más. Pasó sus manos por el torso del castaño y hundió sus uñas en él; _no se sentía nada mal_. Arqueó la espalda y gimió aún más fuerte palabras indescriptibles entre alguna que otra súplica por que se lo hiciera más fuerte; más dentro.

Shikadai obedeció y, agarrando con algo más de rudeza sus caderas, se posicionó de rodillas en la cama levantando sus caderas para poder penetrarla más profundo. Mirai tenía los ojos en blanco y la cabeza hacia atrás; sus uñas ahora estaban clavadas en las sábanas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Voy a-ya... Shikadai.- No podía hablar, el primer gran orgasmo de su vida estaba cerca; y no queriendo perdérselo, Shikadai tomó su rostro para mirarla.

Penetrándola lo más intenso que sus caderas le permitían, no pudo contener las ganas de dejarse ir cuando vio el rostro de Mirai tan sensual; tan perfecto mientras terminaba. Sus ojos entrecerrados mirándole, sus delicadas manos agarrando con fuerza sus brazos mientras estaban en tensión por la fuerza de seguir embistiendo sus cuerpos; su cabello desaliñado; sus mejillas rosadas. Todo. Absolutamente todo era perfecto en ella.

Mirai acabó antes, desplomándose en la cama emitiendo un casi-grito de placer al notar cómo una corriente eléctrica cruzaba todo su cuerpo. Shikadai no tardó en terminar y un sonoro gruñido de puro placer se escuchó en la habitación y después, un enorme suspiro de alivio.

El Nara echó la cabeza hacia atrás aún teniendo en sus manos las caderas de la morena, y esta, trataba de recobrar su respiración observando la sensual escena de Shikadai corriéndose delante de ella.

—Por el amor de...- El Nara intentó tragar saliva, pero tenía la boca seca.

Mirai sonrió de forma dulce, no apartando la mirada de él. El Nara pasó una mano por su frente tratando de apartar las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se habían formado por sus cabellos debido al esfuerzo físico.

Salió de ella despacio y se deshizo del látex, haciéndole un nudo y dejándolo encima de la mesita de noche.

Se tumbaron uno al lado del otro; Mirai con las manos sobre su vientre y Shikadai con un brazo debajo de su nuca y la otra mano acariciando la pierna de Mirai.

No pasó mucho tiempo más hasta que ambos decidieron ir al aseo para adecentarse un poco; entre risas y algo de vergüenza, volvieron a la habitación; la ordenaron y bebieron un poco de zumo que Shikadai había traído antes de que todo pasara.

Después de un rato recobrando la saliva, se sentaron en el borde de la cama y se dieron tiernos besos durante lo que parecieron horas; diciéndose miles de cosas cariñosas, llenas de amor y dulzura.

Mirai rozó la comisura de los labios del Nara y emitió una pequeña risita.

—¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Shikadai sonriendo.

—Aún tienes pintalabios.- Trató de quitarlo con el dedo.

—Me gusta.- Shikadai tomó su mano y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Al caer la noche, Shikadai y Mirai fueron a cenar a casa de las Sarutobi; comieron pizza y por fin vieron la película que Shikadai tenía pensada antes de que pasara todo aquello.

Sin duda, para ambos fue un día maravilloso, porque aún haciendo cosas normales, si estaban juntos todo era perfecto.

Al despedirse en la puerta, Mirai besó con dulzura a Shikadai y éste correspondió pegándola a su cuerpo. No tardaron en separarse y la Sarutobi se quedó observando a su novio hasta que se desvaneció de su campo de visión.

Shikadai sintió algo en la comisura de sus labios, lo que le hizo recordar la escena tan increíble de aquella tarde.

Pasó su lengua por la zona y pudo notar

 _el sabor de su pintalabios._

* * *

 _Y se acabó._

 _La verdad es que ha sido cuanto menos entretenido escribir cosas pervertidas de estos dos -aunque ya he escrito alguno que otro-._

 _Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño SmutFic y no se os haya hecho pesado, largo o aburrido. Sabéis que siempre me podéis dejar vuestras opiniones en los comentarios de Facebook en mi página o por aquí, en las reviews. ¡Todo me hace feliz!_

 _Soy una mujer fácil de complacer ¿No? Solo necesito que me sigáis comentando y dando todo ese amor que me hacen querer estrujaros entre mis brazos hasta morir; bueno, tanto no. Jajaja._

 _De nuevo, gracias a todas las personas por haber llegado al final del capítulo, y gracias por si te atreves a dejar algún comentario ¡No tengas vergüenza! :D_

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_

 _-si lees esto mándame un Glowbesito-_


End file.
